


The tale of two (they a lil dumb, but got the spirit)

by RubberDuckyToby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Character, Eating Disorders, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckyToby/pseuds/RubberDuckyToby
Summary: Thomas and Alexander are in love with each other, but will they ever tell?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	The tale of two (they a lil dumb, but got the spirit)

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice, also, I will add trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter :)

Alexander, a morose young man in his best years, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the cerulean water with his sorrowful azure globes. His russet hair rustled lightly in the ocean breeze. He tried to deny the stirrings in his heart, resting his cheek against one hand as he crossed one high-heeled foot behind the other. He wore an obsidian shirt that left his fair arms bare and atramentaceous shorts that looked comfortable and easy to wear. His cherry hair was trimmed short around his head, complementing his dark pale visage.

His thoughts wandered to his days in Thomas's company. They had known each other since they were children. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, others often mistook them as siblings. However, it was not until recently that they had recognized their feelings for each other. From then on, Alexander was sometimes needy and close, but then suddenly cold and fearful. Thomas tried his best to hide his pain, but it was plain in his depths. That was how it was to this very day.

At his house, Thomas lay on his bed, in a black hoodie with the NASA logo, that also had blue selves, as silent tears fall down his face, reflecting on what he might have done wrong to make Alexander push him away, and he soon falls asleep, wondering if his dearest Lexi will ever come back around to him.


End file.
